Namikaze Kuro
Character First Name: Kuro Character First Name: Namikaze IMVU Username: darkchaos62 Nickname: (optional) The White Bolt Age: 13 Date of Birth: 03/06/188 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: Yonshigakurian. Height: 5'1 Weight: 92lbs Blood Type: O- Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Snake bite peircings on his bottom lip. Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Kuro is cunning and brave, yet lazy at the same time. He cares for all life, and believes that everything should be given a chance to live, however, if something were to harm his friends or family, he would kill it without a second thought. His weakness of his personality is that sometimes he would rather talk down a fight instead of actually doing so. With this, most perceive him as a weak ninja, and unskilled in the ways of fighting. He believes in no god, but the power and will of others. Behaviour: Cunning and brave, but lazy at times. He always seems lazy, yet has a hidden side to him. Nindo: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: His clan was originally based in konohagakure, a small side of them split to Yonshigakure, and since have become members of the towns society. Ninja Class: ' ''Genin '''Element One: Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: Strengths: Speed, Kenjutsu. Weaknesses: Shurikenjutsu, Kyujutsu. Chakra color: Yellow. Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Needles/snake bites. Boots built to wield a sword with the toe grips, able to slow him down and make sharp turns, but are also made to climb.'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:50 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Yonshigakure Enemies: ((Your enemies, rivals)) Background Information: As a child he was pierced under his lips with two holes by an enemy ninja, and they were unable to heal.As such, He since has filled them with snake bites, the part that is buried in his lip is a small needle, usable for reconnaissance, or a quick escape. Always pressured to embrace his heritage, he attained great speed training as a child, as well as minor sword play as a hobby. Taijutsu is a weak point for him, as is shurikenjutsu. Despite all of this, he tries to be a kind and gentle person, caring for all ways of life. He has tried to accomplish all that he can for the village he loves, and yet was always solitary, not really used to people. He studied hard, and became knowledgeable in strategy, fighting styles, and stealth. However, still being a Genin, he was never given a chance to showcase this knowledge and skill. Despite all of this, he feels one day he will make a splendid ninja, able to fight for country, home, and village. Not much is known about his family, as none others are ninja, but he knows one day He can be just as strong as his ancestor Minato. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Itsumo Yamanaka 12-2-14